Mlakazar of Telaar
Description Tall, stern and unsmiling, this snowy-skinned Draenei wears the tabard of the Hand proudly, her opalescent eyes difficult to read save when she sees members of the Horde, specifically orcs and blood elves. When her gaze rests long upon either race, a kind of burning fury lights her, and the Light which guides her actions shines with a painful brilliance. History Born in Telaar when that village was merely a holding in the northern foothills of the great Nagrand plain, Mlakazar's childhood was pleasant. Her father was a Vindicator, and her mother enjoyed fashioning garments and selling them at the local market for pocket money to purchase pleasantries to adorn the house. She had two siblings - a brother and sister, and after her brother entered his novitiate in Shattrath, Mlakazar too made the journey to the holy city to take on the mantle of a warrior of the Light. Shattrath and Love While a novice, training to safeguard her people's homes against the various roving beasts of Draenor, Mlakazar met another novice, and learned that he too was from Telaar. Perhaps it was romance, or perhaps it was homesickness, but the two Draenei began to walk together through the holy city, and meditated in the company of one another. Before Velen himself, the two Aldori novices swore their vows to one another, and held a celebration in Telaar. Soon afterward, they each earned the right to wear the mark of the Hand, and the armour of annointed paladins of the Light. The Horde Onslaught When the world ceased to be for most Draenei, Mlakazar and her husband were stationed in Shattrath. Word spread that the formerly peaceful orcs had without warning turned on their friends and neighbours, and had become a bloodthirsty mob of blood-crazed fiends bent on the extermination of all Draeneic life. They did what all other Vindicators did: they did their best. They held the lines as long as they could, while missiles soaked in vile fel poisons struck, and the red mist spread, tainting Vindicators where it enveloped. Among those who fell choking was Mlakazar's husband, and when the call to fall back came, the stalwart Vindicator Mlakazar obeyed, and retreated, leaving her husband with the other fallen. To this day, she privately prays he died then, and did not become twisted and warped, mutated into a Broken. Yet each Broken she sees, she glances over hesitantly, frightened and yet hopeful she might see her beloved. Mlakazar escorted the civilian refugees from Shattrath northward to Telredor, and occupied her time with duties and tasks the better to not think of the horror of Shattrath's destruction. She was ordered to journey with another from her birthtown, one Karamazov Gigarin, keeping him safe as he scouted. The discovery of Telaar's effective destruction by orcs, and the slaughter of its townsfolk, including her family, cut Mlakazar off from all she'd known and loved, leaving her only her race and her faith for comfort. Exodar and Beyond Since the retreat to the Naaru dimensional ship, and its assault and sabotage by blood elves, Mlakazar's hatred of orcs was joined by a loathing and contempt for the pinkskinned followers of Prince Kael'thas. Since the crash on Azeroth and the subsequent efforts to recover and preserve the remaining Draenei, Mlakazar's outrage at learning that her enemies not only were allied, but had a firm foothold on this new world knew no bounds. She has lent her hammer and sword to the cause of the most bloodthirsty of Alliance warriors, and reports weekly to an Exarch of the Hand of her ability to control the hatred which burns as fuel to her faith in her unending battles against the Horde's latest incarnation. Her return to the shattered floating rubble of her birthworld was like a slap to her face as she learned the true extent of the devastation the orcs had visited upon Draenor, and the utter and complete ruin of all she'd known. Since her return to a home she no longer recognizes, Mlakazar has determinedly worked with her people to restore order, butchering Shadow Council orcs, fallen Broken, and worse in her stern personal quest to rid her life once and for all of the 'Horde' which so devastated her home, family, and people. Of late, Mlakazar has come to realize that in her friends, she has something to hope for. Moreso, in the person of Karamazov, she has someone she truly loves. How their newly fledged love can survive the horrors of a shattered world and people remains to be seen. Category:Characters